The Maelstrom of change
by amir26r
Summary: As a result of the final clash with Madara, Naruto is thrown to a new world. Under the tutelage of a goddess Naruto will become a force of Nature and the bringer of peace and order. NarutoxRiasx?x?
1. The End?

**Hello everyone this is my first attempt at writing. Hopefully this will turn out to be a decent story.  
**

**edit: 31.03.2014 - I expanded the chapter a little bit and edited the errors in grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Highschool DxD.**

**The Devil's Malestrom**

**Chapter 1: The End?**

* * *

"Shit, this is getting ridiculous." Growled Naruto as he stared down Madara. The man had proven to be nigh unbeatable.

The area around them was completely destroyed. Shinobi alliance was utterly defeated. Sasuke dead, Orochimaru and Kabuto as well and with them the resurrected shinobi. But Kurama was complete again thanks to his father.

"**Damn I hate this man! He doesn't deserve those eyes! We have to beat him Naruto!" Yelled Kurama from inside his head.**

"You don't have to yell Kurama I can hear you just fine. But yes... you're right. This has gone on long enough." said Naruto as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"I have an idea. It's risky but It's not like we have other options. We'll use the seal that mom taught me."

'_**Flashback'**_

_"Well sochi it looks like my time is almost up. I truly regret never being able to teach you anything so I'm going to use the time I have left to teach you something special. This is the greatest seal I invented. It's meant to be used against Jinchūriki. When applied it corrupts their seal and releases the youki inside their body. That youki in turn literally melts their insides."_

_"But m-mom I don't want to use something like that on my brothers and sisters."_

_"I know you don't but the akatstuki is collecting tailed beast for a reason. And this seal is only a last resort plus it can never hurt to be too careful."_

_"O-Okay mom I trust."_

_"Great come on and sit next to me so I can teach you."_

**_'Flashback end'_**

"But we'll need a distraction first." said Kurama.

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu! **

Suddenly 20 Kage Bunshin came into existence and instantly attacked Madara.

Madara killed the first five clones with ease. The next three clones attacked him at the same time from the back and the sides. He dodged their attacks and easily killed them with a fire jutsu. Suddenly from the cloud of smoke erupted 4 clones each carrying a Rasengan. He easily evaded them thanks to his eyes and beat them with the staff. He used **Shinra Tensei**to defeat the rest of them.

"Such cheap tricks won't work on me." said Madara as he closed in on Naruto.

When Madara got close Naruto suddenly released all of his and Kurama's chakra at once. This acted sort of like a flair as it temporarily blinded Madara giving Naruto just enough time to slap a seal on him while he was distracted.

Madara quickly recovered and snarled in anger. Just as he was about to launch a new attack he felt extreme pain coming from inside his body. It was the most painful thing he felt in his long life.

"Wha.. What did you do to me!?" yelled Madara demanding an answer.

"That was a very special seal my mother created. You see it only works on jinchūriki. It corrupts whatever seal a jinchūriki has making the bijū chakra melt them from this inside. As a matter of a fact your organs are currently being liquified. You lost Madara."

"No... NO! I refuse to be defeated by some idiotic failure of a shinobi who's only strong because he's a jinchūriki!" was what Madara said as he struggled to stand.

"No Naruto, I will not be defeated like this. If I can't win then I'm taking you with me."

Madara gather every bit of chakra that he had left and fired the most powerful attack he could.

"**Crap kit that's gonna wipe us out if we don't do something. Fire a Bijūdama!"**

"Okay Kurama" said Naruto as he prepared the jutsu and fired it. The two jutsu clashed and fought for supremacy. The massive amount of energy opened up a tear in reality that started sucking up Naruto.

"What the hell!" was Naruto's reaction as he attempted to resist the pull. But it was ultimately futile and he got swallowed.

"**Crap... We don't have much time kit. We are trapped between dimensions, well be crushed within minutes if I don't do something. I am going to use all my power to try and save you. You'll most likely end up in a different world... I'm sorry Naruto."**

"Don't apologize Kurama it's not your fault. At least we beat Madara and saved what was left of the alliance. We did all we could. But what will happen to you?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

"**I'll be revived in a couple of years so don't worry. And thank you Naruto... for being my friend. You will have my eternal respect and I will never forget you. Goodbye." **

Suddenly power gathered around Naruto and he started loosing consciousness and the last thing he saw was white.

* * *

**[In a forest]**

A beautiful woman walked into a forest clearing. She was 5'8'' with long black hair. She was naked and her hair was covering her D-cup breast and a leaf was covering her crotch. Her skin was perfect, smooth and unblemished.

'It should be right around here...' thought the woman as she came into the clearing. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a massive amount of power.

Suddenly a tear appeared in the air and boy fell out of it. When he fell it closed up.

The woman walked and observed him. He was around her height, if not a bit shorter. His head was decorated with golden blond, spiky hair. On his cheeks three whisker mark each making him look very cute. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit which was in tatters currently. He was also heavily injured and bleeding a lot.

She quickly approached him and began healing him. Two hours later...

'Well he's finally stable enough to move.' The woman took the boy in her arms and started walking. She muttered a few words and suddenly a magic circle appeared under her and she disappeared as if she was never there to begin with.

**[In the lake]**

A magic circle appeared in a house on the bottom of the lake. The woman walked out of the circle carried the boy to a bed. She muttered a few words again and a green glow surrounded the boy. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands on his chest.

In a few minutes she opened her eyes and furrowed her brows. Worry showing on her face.

'He's in much worse shape than I first thought. A lot of his bones are broken and he has several damaged organs. Though I wonder what this extra system that runs trough his body is. Wait... is that chakra? Yes, It actually is. Then my suspicions were correct. This boy is not of this world.' she shook her head and got rid of her thoughts.

'The questions can wait, I need to heal him first or else he'll die soon.' the woman brought her hands up and started healing again.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto woke up and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling.

'Where am I' he thought, but suddenly memories rushed back and he remembered everything. The war, fighting Madara, his friends dieing, Kurama.

'So that really happened. I'm in another world all alone.' His eyes started tearing up but he quickly wiped them and squashed that feeling of sadness.

'First I need to find out where I am.' He tried to get up but grunted as pain wracked his entire body and forced him down.

He suddenly became aware of of someone.

The most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen walked into the room. She was naked with only her long hair covering her breast. He blushed and looked away quickly.

"Miss could you please put some clothes on?" said Naruto as he struggled to look away.

'Hmm it seems he's speaking in a foreign language. I'll help him out a bit' thought the woman.

She suddenly approached his bed and Naruto blushed even harder as she put her hand on his forhead. When she touched him information came rushing into his mind.

"Can you understand me now?" asked the woman.

"Yes but how?" asked Naruto completely confused how he understood her language. He quickly deduced that she gave him knowledge on this language when she touched his head.

"I gave you understanding of it when I touched you. Are you feeling alright."

"Well I'm fine when when I'm not moving" he answered.

"Well that's to be expected. You were almost dead when I found you."

"Thank you for saving my life then. My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way. And could you please put on some clothes miss." Said Naruto as he looked away with a blush.

"I dislike wearing clothes, but I suppose I can put something on." She stepped out of the room but quickly came back dressed in a dark green robe.

"My name is Viviane, it's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me as I have for you as well. I'm going to touch your forehead again and give you information about this world, is that okay with you?

Naruto nodded his head. When Viviane touched he felt information enter his brain yet again but this time the process took a bit longer. He suddenly understood everything about devils, angels, gods, magic and the world in general.

Naruto felt dizzy after the sudden rush of information. After he composed himself he went trough the knowledge he received and felt amazed with this world.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Asked Viviane worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. But wow you're a goddess that's amazing." said Naruto excitedly.

"You don't need to treat me any differently I dislike formality. Now that you know everything can you tell me your story and how you came to this world?" asked Viviane.

'Should I tell her?' And so wondered Naruto.

'He seems to be reluctant to share his story. I suppose I'll just give him a small push. I apologize for this but you might be the one and I don't have time to wait for you to naturally trust me.' thought Viviane as she used a suggestion spell to get him to open up.

Naruto wasn't the type of person who opened up up to complete strangers regardless whether or not they saved his life. His whole life he hid behind masks. But he suddenly had an inexplicable feeling that told him to trust her. And Naruto was never one to go against his gut feeling so he told her everything about his life.

He talked for hours and she listened attentively. When he finished his story Viviane suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be alright Naruto I will help you in anyway I can. You did some amazing this during your life. You truly are a great and kind person."

Naruto was initialy surprised but slowly relaxed into the hug. His eyes started watering and then he started crying for the first time in god knows how many years.

Eventually he cried himself to sleep. For the first time somebody held him while he slept and it was a very comforting experience. For that he would be forever grateful to Viviane.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. Hope you people enjoy it. I would appreciate it if you reviewed. In this story Naruto is currently 15 years old. There will be a couple of chapters before cannon. Naruto will also be learning magic so leave suggestions for what kind you would like him to know. Paring is NarutoxRias and two other girls except Koneko, Asia and Irina.**

**Well until next time.**


	2. A new world

**Hello again everyone. Wow I was not expecting so many views, favourites, follows and reviews. Thank you very much for that. And yes I know the first chapter was rushed but hopefully this one is better. With that said, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Highschool DxD.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New beginning**

Naruto woke up very well rested. Events of last night rushed through his head and he took a moment to make sense of everything.

'Okay so I beat Madara, then got thrown to another world, and apperantly I almost died. And to top it all of I will never see my friends again. Well that sucks. But I'm not going to mope around, that's not who Uzumaki Naruto is dattebayo!'

But that was eaiser sad than done because no matter how much he wanted to deny it, everything that happend affected him a lot more than he showed.

It was also strange not having Kurama inside him anymore. He got used to that fuzzball. Now his mind was quiet and it was a very peculiar feeling. He guessed this is how it is for "normal people".

Naruto figured that he spent enough time in bed with his thoughts so he decided to get up. It was pretty tough to get up because his body was so stiff. He stood up and streched. He felt some lingering pain but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

He looked around for some clothes. On a chair next to his bed were black pants and a blue t-shirt. So he put them on and walked outside.

As Naruto walked through the living room of this house he smelled something cooking so he followed the scent. He entered the kitchen and saw Viviane cooking something.

"Good morning Viviane. What are you cooking?"

"Good morning Naruto, I trust you slept well. And I'm cooking some breakfast. By the way, how would you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up please. Do you need any help?" Asked Naruto.

"No just sit down at the table and wait." she said as she continued cooking.

After a few minutes she was done cooking and then she put everything on the table. She poured them some orange juice as well.

"Well what are you waiting for Naruto, dig in." she said with a smile.

"Okay. I was really getting hungry. Itadakimasu." said Naruto and started wolfing down the food.

Viviane watched him eat with an amused smile.

'It seems I'm going to have to teach him some manners later.' she thought with a strange expression that made Naruto shiver.

After breakfast was done Viviane led Naruto to the living room and sat down.

"There are some things we have to discuss Naruto. It's mainly about what you're going to do from now on. I can give you two options." said Viviane as she looked him directly into his eyes.

"What options?" asked Naruto.

"Well I could take you to any city in the world, make you some false documents and give you some money and you will never see me again after that. That way you can live your life without worrying about the supernatural world. I can even erase your memories completly if that's what you want."

"What's the other option" asked Naruto with a frown. He didn't like the first option. He knew it was a stupid idea but he wanted to continue the quest for peace that he inherited fro Ero-sennin and Nagato.

This world was having a similar problem to Elemental nations. The multiple factions are all in a fragile state of peace and war could erupt at any moment. It would just require a small spark. From what Viviane showed he knew there was still a lot of hate between Demons, Angels and Fallen angels. Even if the current leaders were all pushing for peace there shuld still be some splinter factions vying for war.

He knew he was beeing idealistic but he truly belived pepole could understand each other. They just needed a push in the right direction. And Naruto would always try to act because there's nothing worse than inaction when you have the power to bring about change. And he would never have his memories willingly erased, ever.

There was still the small problem of being very weak compared to everyone else in this world. Tho the most powerfull people in this world even Madara would look like an ant. And no matter how much Naruto was proficient in Kage Bunshin no jutsu and Rasengan, at his current level he was very weak. He didn't have Kurama anymore so massive chakra reserves and an amazing healing factor were gone.

The healing factor was still there just not nearly at the level that it was before. He did have negative emotion sensing so that was good. He didn't know if senjutsu still worked in this world and he didn't know any other techniques. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Viviane began speaking again.

"The other option is for you to become my champion Naruto. I would give you my blessing and would train you in magic and fighting. You see this was my initial motive for saving you and I apologize for deceiving you. The last champions I had were Arthur and Lancelot." said Viviane vith a stern expression.

"You see Naruto, in a few years time several great events will lead to change in the current state of the world and I would like my champion to be in the middle of it. That champion would be my right hand and my voice."

"I see a lot of potential in you Naruto. You have a kind heart and I know you would not use the power I give you for evil."

Naruto was shocked out of his mind. He knew this was a huge deal. The lady of the lake only had two champions and this would be a huge honor. But he was a little bit suspicios.

"Why me? I'm sure there are a lot of better options, so why would you choose me? It doesn't make any sense." asked Naruto with confusion laced in his voice.

Viviane just smiled and answered, "Naruto last night you told me all about yourself. You told me that you were on a quest for peace and that you belived people would one day understand each other. And hold a similar belief. I want peace Naruto. I'm tired of the hate, I'm tired of all the bloodshed. I want to stop it and I would like your help to do so."

Naruto was shocked. He didn't expect her to answer like that, but he was really glad she had the same goal as him. If he became her champion he would gain a great partner who would help him achieve his goals.

So of course he exclaimed, "Yes! I will definitely become your champion Viviane! It would be my honor dattebayo!"

Viviane giggled at his verbal tic and said, "Well I'm really glad you accepted my offer Naruto. We will finalize everything tomorrow. And after that we will begin your tor... I-I mean training. But right now I'm going to have to put you to sleep in order to heal the rest of your wounds and by tomorrow you'll be completely healed. So let's go to your room."

"Okay, I can't wait to start training again. So let's get this over with." said Naruto as he heade to his room with Viviane.

'Oh I don't know if you'll be that glad once we get started Naruto fufufufufu' lauged Viviane in her mind.

* * *

**[The next day]**

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed. He quickly got out of bed and put on his clothes. After going to the bathroom he went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

When he got to the kitchen he saw that breakfast was already on the table and he saw Viviane drinking tea.

"Good morning Vivian" said Naruto as he sat at the table.

"Good morning Naruto. Eat quickly, we have a lot to do today."

After he ate Viviane stood up and told him to follow her. When they got to the living room Viviane suddenly pointed to the floor and a magic circle appeared. She took his hand and led him to the circle.

As soon as they stepped into it a green light surrounded them and Naruto shut his eyes so he wouldn't get blinded. He was struck by a feeling of weigthlessness.

* * *

**[Avalon]**

"Welcome to Avalon Naruto." said Viviane as Naruto opened his eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes he looked around. He was simply in awe by the beauty of this place. They appeared right next to the most beautiful lake he had ever seen. Water was crystal clear and exuded a lot of power. Actualy this whole place exuded power. His nose was assaulted by a beautiful smell of nature. This place felt so calm it was incredible. Behind them was a huge forest and next to the lake were a lot of apple trees with the juciest apples he had ever seen.

He could feel a lot of Natural energy in this place far surpassing mount Myōboku. Naruto suddenly felt two large signatures approaching from the forest. He turned and saw Viviane walking towards them. Suddenly two small figures emerged from the forest. They looked like humans but were really small and had wings on their back.

Sudenly one of them said, "Welcome lady Viviane, I trust your trip was successful?"

"Indeed it was. Naruto let me introduce you to the Fairy king Oberon, and Fairy queen Titania." stated Vivian.

Oberon was wearing a red puffy shirt fit for royalty, white pants and black boots. He also wore long white silk gloves and A golden crown with a ruby centerpice on his head. A brown belt was strapped on his waist and over diagonally over his torso and shoulder. On his waist was a beautiful steel longsword.

Titania was a very beautiful woman. She had long blond hair. In her hair was a beautiful white flower. She was dressed in a long green dress with golden patterns all over, she was also barefooted and on her left ankle was a silver braclet with an amethyst stone.

"Yo, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you" said Naruto with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you as well Naruto" said Titania.

Oberon just gave a nod and turned to Viviane. "He has potential based on his magic reserves but lacks manners."

"Oh don't worry Oberon there's plenty of time to fix that." said Viviane with a eerie smile that made everyone shiver. "Well Naruto it's time to make you an official champion. Please kneel."

"Okay" said Naruto and kneeled on his right knee.

Suddenly a ripple opened next to Viviane. She extended her right hand into it and pulled out a beautful sword. It had a long hilt covered with black lether. The blade was around 33'' long.

She brougth the sword down on Naruto left, and then right shoulder and said with an ethereal voice, "From this day forward you, Uzumaki Naruto, are my champion, my right hand, my voice to the world outside. Now stand up and pledge that you will do everything in your power to help me bring peace to this world.

Naruto stood up and said with a determined look on his face, "I swear to from this day forth work towards our goal of peace.

Viviane smiled brightly, turned around and motioned him to follow her. The walked a bit into the forest and came across a small cabin.

"Naruto this is where you'll be staying for the next two years. Everything you'll need will be inside the house. During that time I, along with Titania and Oberon, will train you in swordmanship, hand to hand fighting, proper manners, general knowledge as well as more in depth knowledge of the supernatural world. You'll also be trained in two magics of your choice. I have left you a book in the house with information on magic so you can choose wich you want to learn." said Viviane

"Right now we will test you to see in hand to hand combat and swordsmanship. Come here and let's get started" she said and moved to the clearing near the house.

Suddenly she produced two wooden swords and gave one to Naruto.

"Titania and Oberon will observe you as you fight me. Let us begin."

Naruto took the sword and gone into a stance that felt natural to him. 'I never used a sword before but how hard could it be.'

So he decided to attack first. Naruto rushed at her with a overhead slash which she easly evaded by sidestepping and then she tripped him and he fell face first into the dirt.

"Come, you can do better then that can't you?" taunted Viviane.

Naruto quickly got to his feet 'Okay maybe this isn't as easy as I thought. Let's see if this works.' Naruto rushed again and this time attacked with a thrust which she easily parried, he then followed up with diagonal cut from the left side.

Viviane simply guided the sword away from herself gently and then retaliated with a upwards slash which Naruto barely avoided with his fast reflexes. She continued attacking him and he tried his best to evade, block and parry every slash and thrust.

She then angled her sword to slash at his legs, so Naruto lowerd his in an attempt to block it. Suddenly her sword changed direction and went after his head. Naruto didn't have time to evade so the sword hit him on the right temple and he fell on his ass.

"I suppose this was to be expected from someone who never held a sword before. What do you think Oberon?" asked Viviane as she turned towards him.

"Hm, well he definitely has potential. He has great reflexes and excellent physical strength for a human. But he's very rash and he doesn't think ahead, we will have to fix that." stated Oberon as he looked at Naruto with a discerning gaze.

"I agree. Now let's try hand to hand combat. Naruto come at me with everything you have otherwise you're going to lose badly, again." said Viviane with a small smirk.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and looked at her and said, "Okay. You asked for it!" cried out as he rushed at Viviane. He first did a jump kick which she easily evaded, he then followed up with a back kick. But she retaliated with a low kick. Naruto jumped to evade it and attacked her with a combo of hooks and upercuts and then he suddenly hit her with a mule kick.

She easily evaded all the punches but got surprised with the mule kick so she was forced to block it. The kick had some force behind it and pushed her back a bit.

Naruto, seeing that the kick had an effect, quickly pushed the advatage with a large right handed haymaker which she blocked again. So Naruto tried again and got blocked, as he went for a third one Viviane suddenly stepped inside his guard and hit him with a palm strike to the solar plexus.

The strike knocked the air out of him and sent him flying back. He landed on his back and coughed a bit as he tried to suck in some air.

"Well that was much better than swordsmnaship Naruto. The same thing we said there applies here as well. You have great reflexes and you're great physically but you're rash and you don't plan ahead. While your lack of style enhances your unpredictability it ends up being a disadvantage against physically superior opponents. Do you understand?" asked Viviane.

Naruto nodded his head and stood up.

Titania then suddenly spoke up, "You also have very large magic reserves, so it should be easier for you to learn magic Naruto. I'll start teaching you tomrrow after you decidde what you want to learn.

Naruto bowed and said, "Thank you for helping me with everything, I am really grateful."

Titania smiled and simply waived it of. "Of course Naruto, if you need any help whatsoever just ask and me and Oberon will assist you in any way we can, isn't that right Oberon."

He noded and said, "Yes of course."

Viviane suddenly spoke up, "Thats it for today Naruto. It's getting late. I have left some food inside the house so make yourself something to eat we have some matters to attend to. We'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

"See ya" said Naruto and went into the house.

* * *

**[In the house]**

The house was small but cozy. It had a living room with a fireplace, a table and a couch. A bedroom and in it was a queen sized bed and cabinet with a lamp on it next to the bed. It also had a kitchen and a bathroom.

Naruto went straight to the bathroom and took a shower to wash of all the dirt of him. He quickly cleaned himself, put on some clothes and went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He made himself a sandwitch and ate.

Naruto then went to the living room and started up a fire. He than sat on the couch and looked at the table. On the table was a large leather bound book with a pentagram on the cover. He took the book and opened it. On the first page was written magic. He read through it and it explained the theory behind magic and the different types of it.

He read through the book and by the time he finished it was pretty late. So he went to the bathroom, washed his teeth and went to bed. 'I can't wait to start training tomorrow. Learning magic is going to be so awesome' were his last thoughts as sleep took him.

* * *

**And thats the second chapter of this story. It's twice as long as the first chapter. Bear with me while I get into the groove of things, after all this is my first time writing. Naruto's magic will be revealed in the next chapter so you can still leave suggestions if you want. You can also tell me which two girls you want in the harem as well. If you have any questions leave them in a review or pm me and I'l try to answer.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Changes

**Hello everyone I managed to write another chapter quickly. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, you guys helped me get some new ideas. Special thanks to Blackplant for his great review, that helped me out a lot. Anyways let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Changes**

Vivane walked into Naruto's room and saw him sleeping.

"Naruto get up. It's time for training." she said as she shook him awake.

"Uuuu just five more minutes" said Naruto as he pulled the covers over his head.

'If you won't get up normally than I'm going to have to take some extreme methods.' suddenly she put her hand up and said "water".

Above Naruto appeared a magic circle and cold water came gushing from it.

"Aaaargh what the fuck!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of bed. "Why did you do that!"

"I tried to wake you but you wouldn't get up so I had to take extreme measures. Now hurry up, go change, eat breakfast then meet me outside. It's time to begin your training" said Viviane as she turned around and walked out of the room.

**[Outside]**

Naruto just grumbled and muttered something about sadist. After he changed his clothes and finished his bathroom business, he went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. After having breakfast, he walked outside to find Viviane. She was in the forest clearing waiting for him along with Titania.

"Good morning Titania." said Naruto.

She turned towards him, smiled and said, "Good morning to you as well Naruto, hope you slept well."

"I did until someone decided it would be a good idea for me to shower in bed." he said while looking toward Viviane with furrowed brows.

"Oh stop being such a baby Naruto. And maybe if you woke up on time I wouldn't have had to do that."

Titania got between them and said, "Ok that's enough you two. I think it's time we started."

The lady of the lake calmed quickly calmed herself. "Yes you're right Titania. Now Naruto, today we're going to unlock you're magic. After your magic unlocks my blessing will also activate and it will manifest it self as a mark on your hand. That mark means you're bound to me and it identifies you as my champion."

Titania continued, "Now in order to unlock your magic you have to sit down in a position your most comfortable with and calm yourself. Then look deep inside your self search for a pool of energy and pull it out on the surface. Because you come from a different world, we don't know how your chakra and magic are going to react with each other. Though it's most likely that nothing will happen. Okay let's begin Naruto."

Naruto just nodded his head and sat down. He got into a meditative position and calmed himself. 'Okay this should be easy since it's really similar to unlocking my chakra.' He then looked deep inside himself and searched for that pool of energy.

'Hmm that's my chakra and that's a remnant of Kurama's chakra' said Naruto as he continued to search for that pool of magic. 'Oh there it is. It's around the same size as my chakra reserves so I guess that means I have huge reserves. Okay let's pull it out.'

And he did just that. When he pulled his magic out he was suddenly surrounded in a dark blue aura. Viviane and Titania were stunned by the amount of magic Naruto had.

"Okay cut of the flow Naruto." said Vivane.

Naruto tried to do just that but instead of stopping his magic started gushing even more and started pulling out his chakra and what was left of Kurama's.

"W-What's going on!? It's not stopping, aargh it hurts! IT HURTS!" yelled Naruto as his body started convulsing. His screams echoed throughout the forest scaring everyone and everything that lived in it.

"Naruto what's wrong? Naruto!" said Titania as she tried to help him.

"It seems that his magic is mixing with chakra and what seems to be an unknown third energy. It looks like it's changing his body completely. By the time it's done I don't he'll be human anymore." answered Viviane as she analyzed his body.

"He's in so much pain we have to stop it!" yelled Titania with a concerned voice.

"We can't. If we were to come close to him that aura would disintegrate us. Not even I would be able to come close without being severely injured. The only thing we can do is pray." said Viviane with sadness in her voice. 'Hang in there Naruto, you can get through this. Just don't give up.'

Naruto was in a really bad position. His body felt like it was on fire. He could feel his bones breaking, his organs changing, his muscles were completely tearing and stitching back together. He had never been in this much pain. Not in his battle with Pain, not when kyuubi too over his body, not even in the battle against Madara. And the only thing he could do is scream and hope his mind didn't break from the pain.

* * *

**[One hour later]**

The entire process lasted an hour but to Naruto it felt like it lasted days. When it ended he was so relived and slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

By the time it ended Viviane and Titania were in tears. It was an absolutely horrible experience, watching somebody go through so much pain. They hoped they would never have to witness such an event again.

As they approached him Viviane used a scanning spell to see what happened. As she analyzed Naruto's body she was astonished. Never before had she seen something like this happen. Naruto's entire body had completely changed.

"It seems his entire body had changed. His bones and muscles are several times denser than normal. His skin is incredibly durable even his organs are changed. They seem to be operating at extremely high rate of efficiency far surpassing human standards. The most incredible thing is his brain. It's working at 100% capacity. I don't think he can be classified as a human anymore. Even the energies in his body changed. They combined into something far greater and far more potent."

Titania simply stared at her unable to comprehend what Viviane just said. "W-what b-but that's impossible!"

"Apparently not. Oh he's waking up."

Naruto opened his eyes something happened. Instead of his normal sky blue eyes, over his pupils appeared a blue pentagram with a reddish hue.

Viviane gasped and quckly reacted. She brought her hand up to his eyelids and closed them and Naruto again fell unconscious. "No, no no no no please no. Not those eyes." said Viviane with equal amount of fear and worry.

This happened in less than a second so Titania was visibly surprised. "What? What eyes? What's going on lady Viviane? What's wrong with his eyes?"

Vivane took a deep breath to calm herself and said, "I'll explain everything in a moment as soon as he wakes up."

Suddenly Naruto's eyelids started to flutter and he opened his eyes only this time his eyes were back to normal. Viviane let out a relieved sigh. She was very glad. Now she didn't have to kill him.

"W-what the hell happened to me?" said Naruto as he sat up. He was feeling a lot different... stronger.

"Are you okay Naruto? Are you in any pain?" asked Titania with a concerned voice.

"No I'm fine. Actually I'm better than fine I'm feeling great."

"I'm so glad I thought you were going to break from all that pain."

"No way, I'm never going to break or die. I've got way to much to live for. I have yet to achieve my goal and before I do there's no way I'm going to die. But what happened to me?"

"I'm going to explain that Naruto." said Viviane as they both turned towards her.

"It seems the worse case scenario happened. When you released your magic, it forcibly pulled out your chakra and a third kind of energy from your body. The result was them mixing into one type of energy with extremely painful consequences."

"There was a massive upside to that event though. The three energies mixed together and became something far greater perhaps surpassing even the potency of godly magic. The cause was that third energy in you. I assume it was what was left of Kurama's energy that you told me of. You told me that the bijū were parts of a primordial god. That might be why I feel traces of godly and demonic energy along with youki. "

"As a result this new energy completely changed your body in order for you to be able to use it. It's safe to say it forcibly evolved you to something far greater than any human. Your bones and muscles are several times more dense than normal. Your organs are operating at a far greater capacity and maximum possible efficiency. But the most incredible thing is that your brain is operating at 100% capacity thanks to the energy your body now produces."

"W-wow that's unbelievable." said Naruto with wide eyes.

"There's one more thing." said Viviane with a grim face.

"You now posses a special kind of eyes called the Alpha Stigma. The Alpha Stigma is known as a trait which happens in a rare few humans. It is the magic eye which is able to analyze and understand all magic. It is also possible for the Alpha Stigma to analyze structures around the bearer. The Alpha Stigma is usually activated by the death of a friend or family member, which causes the user to go on a rampage, seeking destruction and death for those around the user. Users seem to have a god-like persona, which has to wreak havoc until either the body burns out and the user kills him/herself, or the Alpha Stigma is crystallized and gouged out."

"Crystallization occurs by disruption of the user's eyes or mind, which drives the user to the edge of madness and beyond, allowing the crystal to be gouged out. Your eyes are the proper Alpha Stigma. This is very fortunate because only the user of the proper Alpha Stigma can be stopped without killing the user or gouging out his eyes. The reason why I know this is because when you first woke up your eyes were activated but I quickly shut your eyelids and returned to normal."

Naruto was wide eyed and scared beyond belief. Suddenly thoughts started filling his head. What if he went berserk, what if he killed someone close to him. He squashed those thoughts and quickly calmed himself. Panicking would do him no good right now so he asked Viviane, "Is there any way to master the use of these eyes and what are their abilities?"

"Well only you are able to master them because only you have the proper ones. These eyes originated from a deity that once lived in ancient times. It was called The Lonesome Devil or "All Formulas". He had two fearsome abilities, The Weaver of All Formulas and The Solver of All Formulas. Not much is known about the full extent of these abilities but they are said to be able to create and solve every formula meaning solve and create everything from magic to matter. No one has ever reached that level of power so it is not possible to know if anyone would be able to do it."

"The Magic Eyes give their hosts incredible inherent magical abilities. Despite their increased magical power, or perhaps because of it, Magic Eye bearers used to be almost universally hated and feared. But you're the first on to have these eyes in several millennia, way before the age of gods so very few people even know they exist. The only reason I know of them is because I love to study history of the time period before the age of gods."

"Wow that's a lot to take in." said Naruto and fell into deep thought. After a few moments he suddenly exclaimed with a grin, "Well then the only thing I can do is master these powers so lets get started already!"

Viviane and Titania were both stunned into silence, but after a few moments the both started laughing.

"Yes you're absolutely right Naruto. But I hope you understand that this means I'm going to train you several times harder." said Viviane with a scary smirk.

"Y-Yeah I can take everything you can dish out."

"Well then let's get started. First I want to test your physical capabilities."

So they started. Naruto went through several tests that Viviane made up. And the end result was simply astounding. His physical capabilities were of the charts. Everything from strength and speed to magical potency. His capabilities were comparable to the abilities of Devil peerage members. His strength was on the level of a Rook, speed on the average level of a knight, magical capability on a level of a bishop and he dtil had plenty room to grow.

"Let's test out a theory of mine Naruto. I think that you should be able to utilize telekinesis. Thanks to your enhanced brain." said Viviane.

"Telekinesis? That's an ability to move stuff with my mind right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes that and much much more. Users can manipulate objects with their mind. It is hypothesized that the ability can evolve to a level where the user could manipulate anything on a subatomic level. But that's just a theory. Now try to push then pull that rock over there with your mind."

"Okay I'll try." said Naruto as he concerned on the rock and extended his hand. At first nothing happened but he suddenly felt some kind of energy well up in his mind and he released it towards the rock. The rock went flying away with incredible force.

"Wow that's amazing It's like I have the Rinnegan!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

"Seems that my theory was correct. Now try pulling it Naruto." said Viviane.

And Naruto tried just that. He pulled the rock but lowered the intensity by a lot. The rock slowly came towards him. He played with it a little bit. He made the object levitate and fly around. It was very fun.

"Okay Naruto that's enough. Now try to enhance your strength and punch the ground."

"Okay." said Naruto as he started concentrating on his hand. Then he punched the ground as hard as he could and the results were devastating. The ground cracked and exploded and Viviane and Titania were shocked at the power of the punch.

But Naruto had a large grin on his face and yelled, "Hahahaha that's just like Baa-chan's super strength. Hell yeah!"

The two women were shocked out of their stupor with that exclamation. They couldn't keep the smile of their faces as his strength was extremely impressive.

Titania stepped forward and said, "Let's test out your magic and your eyes now Naruto. Activate them so we can start."

"Okay but how do I activate them?" asked Naruto.

"Just channel energy into your eyes, it shouldn't be that hard." answered Viviane.

Naruto tried doing that and after a moment felt his eyes change. He opened them and now instead of his normal eyes were the Alpha Stigma recognizable by the blue pentagram with a reddish hue covering the pupil. Suddenly Naruto clutched his head as several memories entered his head. After several moments the pain stopped and Naruto had knowledge on some spells.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Viviane.

"I think I just got knowledge on some spells from these eyes."

"Well show them to us then." said Titiania.

Naruto concentrated, remembered a spell. He suddenly extended his arm with his palm facing out and said:

"**What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!"**

Suddenly a pentagram appeared in front of his hand and from it a blast of lightning came out and did considerable damage.

The two women were stunned yet again. That was a spell they had never seen before, but what's more surprising is that a beginner could use it. That was at least and advanced spell based on the power.

"That's amazing Naruto." said Titania.

"Ehehe it was nothing really." replied Naruto with a embarrassed expression.

"So how many spells do you know?" asked Titania.

"Well I know 6 including this one. It's better I show you."

"**What I seek is the burning field, Kurenai!"**

This time fire exited the pentagram and burned the ground. It looked something like a flamethrower only stronger.

**"What I seek is the water cloud, Mizui!"**

Said Naruto and a blast of water exited the pentagram.

**"I offer up this contract, to unleash the magic beast of light which dances through the skies!" **

Suddenly multiple wolf-like creatures of light exited the pentagram and attacked the ground.

**"I offer up this contract to bear the spirit of the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth"**

This spell surrounded Naruto's legs and increased his agility several times.

"**I offer up this contract to release the power of the great beast that dwells within the mind, Artfahle"**

This spell created glyphs that could restrain an enemy.

"Those are the six spells that came with the eyes." said Naruto.

"That's great Naruto. Those are 6 advanced spells that you have now and can use." stated Titania.

"Now there's one final thing left to do Naruto. It's time to meet your swordsmanship instructor. Last night I called in a favor with one of the gods for this." said Viviane then she pointed to the ground and murmured some words. Suddenly a large amount of power exited her hand and hit the ground which resulted in a bright white flash forcing Naruto to close his eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw an armored man standing, The man had long black hair reaching his shoulders. He wore steel armor with blue accents and a cape which was blue around his shoulders and neck, and white from the neck down. Around his waist was a longsword with a long blue hilt and a blue blade. Through the middle of the blade ran a golden core. This was the sister sword to Excalibur, the holy sword Arondight.

Viviane suddenly stepped forward and embraced the figure. "Hello son." she said.

"Hello mother." he replied and put his arms around her.

After a few moments they separated. Than Viviane said, "Naruto this man is my son Lancelot and he will be your teacher in swordsmanship."

Naruto looked at the man. This was Lancelot, knight of the Round Table, the betrayer. He was Arthur's friend and greatest champion. His love affair with Guinevere, Arthur's queen, brought about the end of Arthur's kingdom. But that didn't matter to Naruto. The man did it out of love and he couldn't have predicted the consequence of his actions. Besides it was all in the past. So Naruto put on a grin and said,

"Yo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**And I'm going to end it there it's late and I have to go to college tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you can and I would be grateful if you did. You can still suggest which two girls would you like to be in the harem through review . And don't worry about Naruto being OP because he won't be. Well at least right away. His power will grow gradually. And if you want to see what Arondight looks like there's a link on my profile.**

**Well that's it from me so until next time.**


	4. The start of a journey

**Hello again everyone here's another chapter for you guys. I just have so much inspiration right now and let's hope I can keep up this pace. Voidprince asked me some questions and i answered through pm. But I thought the rest of you guys would like to know some answers so here they are.**

**First of Naruto will learn different elemental spells so he can be versatile in a fight. He can use senjutsu right now but only to enhance his physical capabilities even further and since he can't collect natural energy on the move it just isn't worth it. And he doesn't know how senjutsu works in this world. Somebody is going to have to teach him how to use it properly in the future(*hint). He won't be inventing new chakra moves because he doesn't have any idea about jutsu creation theory. He also can't use any ninjitsu because he doesn't have chakra anymore, the energy that he has is much more dense and potent so every jutsu would just blow up in his face. The effect this energy has on his body will be revealed in this chapter. The only reason why he can use magic spells is the Alpha Stigma. It calculates the perfect amount of energy needed for every particular spell. That was one of the reasons I gave him those eyes in the first place. **

**Oh and I also edited the first chapter, expanded it a bit and fixed some grammar errors.**

**Well now that that's done with let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Highschool DxD.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The start of a journey**

After meeting Lancelot Naruto's training truly began. Naruto found out Lancelot was a very nice guy, he exuded authority. He was stern and harsh when training Naruto and he was also a guy who was fun to hang out with. Naruto also soon found out that Viviane wasn't joking when she said the training was going to be tough. Well it was not tough, it was absolute torture. Also because his body changed and he gained these new abilities she decided to prolong the training by one year. So now three years would be dedicated to training.

His body also changed more than was initially thought. Aside from physical and mental improvements he gained an increased rate of regeneration comparable to what he had before. His senses also multiplied. It seemed his body hadn't quite finished evolving because the morning after he experienced sensory overload. Along with everything else his life energy increased exponentially. He was not immortal but would live an extremely long life, perfectly comparable to the lifespan of devils and angels.

Viviane decided that Naruto couldn't be classified as a human anymore. So she decided that Naruto should refer to himself through the use of the Binomial nomenclature _Homo superior._

**[First Year]**

The first year of training was dedicated to training his body and mind. That means he did extremely tough physical exercises with Lancelot. While Viviane and Titania taught him about magic theory, and history. During the first year of training they also discovered the downsides of his telekinetic ability. During one of the training sessions he tired out his brain so much that he slept for an entire week. Viviane and Titania scolded him after that particular accident.

He got much closer to the two of them. So much so that he considered hi his big sisters and they felt the same of him. Because of that they became much more protective of him and took a lot less risks during his training. After his training accident they made him meditate each day for 2 hours for the next 3 years in order to improve his mental fortitude and mental capabilities.

Lancelot made him do physical exercises in armor so he could get used to the weight and to get used to fighting with it on. Physical training definitely wasn't easy but Naruto never once complained and did everything he was told.

Viviane and Titania also taught him proper manners. They said it was because he was a champion of a goddess and he had to represent himself and her properly. He also got closer to the fairy king Oberon. The man was a big pervert who also had incredible knowledge on women and how to seduce them. He, of course, was more than glad to impart that knowledge onto Naruto sometimes even against his will. Oberon also taught him about sex and how to please a woman. He definitely knew what he was doing because he often flirted with other women and head great success in that area, at least until his wife found out and beat him into the ground. He was so much like Ero-Sennin it was funny.

That was not all he taught Naruto though. He also taught him how to properly manipulate people through conversations. Thanks to that training Naruto gained a silver tongue. Naruto also got to go out into the world once a month. He visited many great cities like London, New York, Paris etc. He used the skills Oberon gave him to pick up women. Oberon was right, sex was a great way to relieve stress and the women certainly enjoyed, their screams of ecstasy and satisfied faces were proof enough.

Naruto also decided to start writing Jiraya's novels for money. They were a huge success and Naruto was now a very rich man. Of course he released the books under the pseudonym Jiraya. It wouldn't do him any good to be recognized worldwide as a pervert. And no he wasn't a pervert, he just had a great appreciation for the female body.

* * *

**[Second Year]**

The second year wasn't any easier than the first one. But a few new things were introduced to his schedule. Lancelot finally declared him fit enough to star training in swordsmanship. The man was an absolute monster with a sword. He was literally untouchable during their spars and he wasn't even using his full strength. By watching this man manipulate a sword like it was an extension of his arm was a truly breathtaking sight. Naruto's respect for him, and any swordsman as good as him, grew several notches.

Lancelot promised that he would teach him everything he knew about fighting and not just swordsmanship. And he did just that by absolutely abusing Naruto's regeneration factor and superhuman stamina to the absolute limit.

That's not to say that he neglected his training with magic in any way. Viviane and Titania pushed Naruto to the absolute limit. They were training him in ways of fighting with telekinetic abilities and unlocking new ones. Viviane was also training him in the use of Alpha Stigma and mastering the spells that came with it. They didn't teach him any new spells yet but they did teach him how to properly use the spells he already knew, and when to use them as well.

They managed to unlock a new level of telekinetic powers during his training. He could now make the objects he manipulated home in on enemies, he could manipulate the movements of others if he could overpower their mind, he could also alter an objects inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. He also developed a sensory ability through telekinesis and basically "see" his surroundings throught telekinesis.

He also developed the ability to emit telekinetic blasts, he could compress and crush objects as well, and he could make objects explode. He could augment his already impressive physical capabilities event further with telekinesis. He could also cut objects and he could fly. Flight was his favorite ability and it was one of the easiest to maintain so it didn't require a lot of energy.

By Viviane's standards he was an Advanced level telekinetic. She also hypothesized two additional levels of telekinesis. The Master level which would have abilities such as Age Shifting, Combustion, Molecular and Atomic manipulation, Dimension Travel etc.

And the final level would be the Ultra level where the user would have godly abilities such as Fundamental Forces manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time manipulation and Subatomic manipulation. But that was just a hypothesis and she had no way of knowing if it was in any way possible reaching that level of power.

His Alpha Stigma had evolved as well, albeit at a much slower rate compared to his telekinesis. He unlocked the ability to analyze matter. Meaning with one look he could scan and understand everything from objects to living beings.

* * *

**[The third year]**

During the third year his training was cut down a little in terms of intensity and the main focus of this final part of training polishing the skills and abilities he already had. He also had a lot more spars with everyone so he could get used to combat situations. Viviane called in a lot more favors that people owned and brought Naruto a plethora of sparing partners of all kinds of races.

Titania taught him 2 spells for each element. Those elements being fire, water, lightning, earth and wind. She also taught him sealing and rune magic. While it wasn't really applicable in direct combat it was most useful for making traps and had plenty other practical uses.

He also spent a lot of time in the Fairy Kingdom. The fairies were very interested in him especially the children. The absolutely adored Naruto and played with him every time he visited. Naruto enjoyed him self as well. He loved the children and loved playing with them. In the end he found yet another thing to protect.

One day while wandering in the forest he heard a painful cry of an animal. He rushed towards it and found a small dire wolf getting attacked by a bear. Naruto acted quickly and killed the bear in one punch. He turned towards the dire wolf and saw that it was heavily injured and bleeding out. It seemed like it's mother died protecting it from the bear. He took it in his arms and found out that it was a she. He quickly rushed her to her house and called Viviane to help him save her. Viviane did so and healed the animal.

Viviane also explained that dire wolves were extinct animals that this is one of the few places where they still exist. What most people didn't know was that dire wolves were magical creatures who gained amazing abilities when they become someones familiar. Over the next few days the dire wolf became attached to Naruto so he made her his familiar. He gave her a name, Aria and she liked it a lot. She was really cute and loved cuddling up with Naruto.

Titania, being a huge sucker for cute things, became completely enamored with her once saw her. Even Viviane sometimes couldn't resist this adorable animal either. Naruto guessed every woman had a weak point in cute things.

And so slowly Naruto's three years of training came to a close.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto was just returning home from going to walk with Aria. He looked to the sky and saw the sun was going down and it was almost night time. As he approached his house he saw that the lights were on. He assumed Viviane was inside. Before going in Naruto walked down to the lake and washed his hand and face. The water was always pure thanks to magic so it was safe to drink. Naruto took a few gulps and stared at his reflection.

He had really changed over these three years. He had grown to a height of 6'3'' (1.91m). His body was the perfect male example full of perfect lean muscle optimized for maximum balance of power and endurance. His hair was longer reaching his shoulders in length. It looked like a lions mane. Any trace of baby fat was completely gone from face. It was very handsome and angular and it reminded him a little of his father. All in all Naruto was the perfect male specimen.

After he finished washing his face, he turned around and entered his house. He was surprised to see that everyone was in his living room. Viviane and Titania were sitting on the couch, Oberon and Lancelot were sitting on the chairs next to the table.

"Hello everyone, what's going on? Why are you all here?" asked Naruto as he said in an empty chair.

"Hello Naruto. Well we all gathered here today to tell you tomorrow will be the last day of your training. Each of us are going to give you a test and see how far you came. After that we are going to give you some gifts. When that's done you're going to be going to Kuoh to start your quest.." explained Viviane.

"So this is really ending, huh. I'm really going to miss you guys, you are my family and I love each and every one of you dearly." said Naruto with a sad expression.

"Oh don't be so sad Naruto you're not going away yet. Anyway tonight we are all having dinner here and me and Titania are cooking."

"Yeah we are going to make the best meal you ever had in your life." said Titania with a smile.

As the two women were going towards the kitchen Naruto suddenly said, "By the way, you two girls look absolutely beautiful today." said Naruto with a huge smile.

This caused the two women to blush and hurry to the kitchen while cursing Oberon for making Naruto into such a heart throb.

"Hey stop flirting with my mother/wife!" exclaimed Lancelot and Oberon with an angry expression.

"Hey it's not my fault they're so beautiful. When I see such beauty in women I just have to point it out. Besides I didn't hear them complaining." said Naruto with an aloof smile.

This in turn cased the two men to grumble and retreat into their chairs.

An hour later the food was done and by the looks of it Viviane and Titania went all out. It was an absolute feast on the table with plethora of side dishes, main dishes and deserts. The dinner was a lively affair full of loud talk and teasing. It really seemed like they were all one big family. After dinner everyone went to their respective homes.

Naruto went to bed early with Aria cuddled up next to him. Tomorrow was a big day and he would have to be well rested.

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

The next day Naruto woke up early, finished his bathroom business. After that he made himself and Aria some breakfast and headed outside.

By the time he got outside everyone was present. As he approached the clearing Viviane spoke up,

"Good morning Naruto. Today is hopefully your last day of training. Each of us today is going to administer you a test. Titania will test your magic, I will test your telekinesis and Lancelot will test your skill with the sword. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes I am ready."

"Very well. Titania will first test you're skill with magic. Titania if you would.."

"Of course. Naruto we are going to have a magic duel. It is not necessary for you to win. You only have to show me that you're proficient enough in magic combat. Let us begin" said Titania.

Naruto attacked first. He activated the Alpha Stigma and said: **What I need is thunder, Izuchi.**

Suddenly Naruto fired of a blast of lightning towards Titania. She quickly created a magic barrier and defended against the attack. While she was defending herself Naruto simultaneously used a fire and a water spell that she taught him. The result was a large steam cloud which surrounded the clearing.

Titania saw what he was trying to do and randomly fired of several gusts of wind that cleared the steam. But Naruto already predicted she would do that so he prepared a spell in advance and as soon as the steam cleared he shot a boulder towards her.

Titania had to dodge the boulder so she lost Naruto's position, then she heard from behind,

**What I seek is the Burning Field, Kurenai.**

A stream of flames exploded from Naruto's pentagram but Titania used a powerful water spell which completely extinguished Naruto's flames and knocked Naruto back. Titania advanced towards him and said, "It's over Naruto."

"Not quite!" he exclaimed suddenly and a magic circle activated below Titania. Glyphs shot out from it and restrained her. "Thanks for teaching me sealing magic Titania, now please surrender."

Titania gritted her teeth and said "I surrender. Great job Naruto. You did good, even if I was only using 50% of my power."

"Ok Naruto now it's my turn to test you. Do you need any rest?" asked Viviane.

"No, I'm good to go."

"Very well, let's begin then. Use your full ability Naruto otherwise you're going to lose badly."

Naruto ran towards her and used TK push. It was weaker than intend because Vivane resisted it. She decided to quickly retaliate, so she chanted an advanced water spell with incredible speed and a big wave of water erupted and headed towards Naruto.

Naruto quckly flew above the wave used TK destruction on the ground near Viviane. The ground exploded and rocks and earth flew towards her. Naruto knew she was going to evade so he picked up a nearby boulder and threw it with an added homing effect. As she evaded the rocks, from the corner of her eye she saw a large boulder sailing towards her so she rolled and evaded it. But the boulder suddenly turned and smashed her on the back and she fell on the ground.

She got very mad, quickly and used four powerful fireball spells on Naruto. He used TK to cut trough the first two fireballs and then used TK to simply change the trajectory of the other two. Naruto then used a powerful TK blast in a cone like shape on Viviane and she flew bakwards and smashed into some trees.

He thought this was his chance to end this so he picked up 5 boulders and flung them, hard towards Viviane. Just when he thought it was over Viviane showed why she was the lady of the lake. A large tsunami like wave erupted from her magic circle and towards him. Naruto knew he couldn't evade it so he focused all of his mental power and pushed against the wave.

For a few moments they were locked in a struggle but the kinetic force of water was superior to what Naruto could produce so it smashed in to him. After the onslaught ended Naruto was on the ground in a dazed state. Viviane approached him and pulled him up on his feet.

"That was great Naruto, you forced me to use one of my stronger spells. You used telekinesis extremely well. You only have room to grow. Ass your mental strength grows so will your telekinetic powers grow. But remember one of the weaknesses that this ability has is that if an enemy's physical strength is superior to your mental then he'll be able to resist your attacks."

"All in all you surpassed my expectations so you pass this test. Lancelot it's your turn now." said Viviane.

"Of course mother. Naruto over the course of these three years I taught you everything I know. Now it's time for you to show me the result of all the training with me. Now pick up a sword and come at me with the intent to kill." said Lancelot as he drew Arondight from it's sheat.

Naruto nodded with a serious look on his face and picked up the sword. 'I will not disappoint you' he thought as he got into a stance that Lancelot taught him.

Lancelot attacked first using quick, powerful and precise slashes towards Naruto. Naruto managed to evade some and block the rest. He then quickly retaliated with a diagonal slash which Lancelot redirected with his sword.

Naruto was not going to go on the defensive again so he continued to attack with a pair of horizontal slashes towards Lancelots neck. Lancelot managed to evade the first one and block the other and forcing them in a deadlock. Naruto was stronger though and he pushed Lancelot away. When Lancelot was pushed away it took hi a moment to regain footing so Naruto used that moment to attack Lancelot with an overhead slash.

Lancelote regained his footing and spun around to avoid the slash, then using that momentum he slashed at Naruto's neck. Naruto barely avoided that attack by leaning out of the way and falling to the ground. Lancelot followed up the attack with a stab while Naruto was on the ground but he managed to evade by rolling away.

Naruto quickly got back up and stared down Lancelot. After a few moments he attacked by stepping into Lancelot's range and slashing towards his left side with all his strength. Lancelot knew he couldn't evade in time so he blocked. The power behind the slash was so great that it forced Lancelot off his feet and onto the ground.

But because of that Naruto's sword was cracked a bit. Naruto paid it no mind though and went for the kill with a stab while Lancelot was on the ground. Lancelot was expecting that so with masterful control over his sword he slightly guided away Naruto's and rested Arondight on Naruto's neck.

Naruto sighed and said, "I give."

Lancelot relaxed and sat down. He was utterly exhausted. Fighting Naruto was extremely hard. "Great job Naruto." said Lancelot. "That was one of the hardest fights I ever had. You are relentless. You pass."

Naruto just smiled and said, "Well you taught me after all."

"Ha, that I did."

"Congratulations Naruto you passed the test. You're now officially my champion." said Viviane with a huge smile.

Everyone else said congratulations as well. And Naruto thanked all of them.

Suddenly Viviane spoke up, "Naruto before you begin your quest we all have gifts for you."

"I'll go first." said Lancelot as he approached him. "Naruto I want you to have my sword. You are the only one worthy to wield it."

"I-I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything you earned it."

"Thank you Lancelot." said Naruto with a huge smile.

Suddenly Lancelot started fading away. "Well I guess my time is up. Naruto always keep going forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Never stop believing in your self. And mother please visit from time to time, I know Guinevere would be glad to see you."

"I will son." said Viviane as Lancelot faded away.

"Naruto I want you to have this sword. It's another sister sword to Excalibur. It's called Galatine, or Excalibur Galatine by some. I would have given you the original Excalibur that we forged but it was broken and the church took it. Of course they lied about it being made by God but that's neither here nor there."

"Now let me tell you about these two swords. Arondight is a holy sword wielded by Lancelot that is the counterpart of King Arthur's Excalibur. It is carved with Fairy Letters to show that it was not forged by mortal hands. It is a limitless sword capable of receiving any attack without taking damage that shines much like the water of the Lake. It was given only to someone who could be exalted as the "perfect knight", the strongest, bravest and truest knight of an era, which signifies the unrivaled Lancelot out of all those who sat at the Round Table of Camelot. And now Naruto, that knight is you. Due to the legend in which Lancelot slew a dragon, Arondight deals additional damage to dragons. So make Lancelot proud and use this sword the way it was meant to be used."

"Excalibur Galatine is the shining sword that Sir Gawain wielded. It is the sister-sword of Excalibur also created by myself and the fairies, but it is not as well known as a holy sword and rarely mentioned due to having its legend hidden in the shadow of King Arthur's holy sword. While Excalibur collects the lights from the planet, Galatine represents the rays of heat from the sun with a Pseudo-Sun contained in the hilt. Arthur has the providence of the night from the pedigree of the goddess of the moon, Alto and Artemis, and Gawain was the knight who received the blessing of the sun. It is similar to its owner in that it shows its greatest power at noon."

"Naruto you are now the proud owner of these two swords. Use them properly and for the right reasons. Do not let them fade into obscurity as they had faded before. There is one more thing. That mark that I gave you has an ability to contact me anytime and it has an ability to access your personal dimension that I created. There you can store anything and just get it by calling it's name out. To use it simply pour mana (Naruto's energy) into it and it will open."

"Now it's time for our gift Naruto." said Titania with a wide smile.

Oberon continued, "We gift you this suit of armor crafted for you by us, the fairies. It is light as a feather and provides great physical and magical protection. It is also enchanted with fairy magic so you can instantly wear it just by shouting out it's name, Salvation"

Naruto bowed his head and thanked them. Then he stored everything in his pocket dimension.

"You packed last night as I told you, right Naruto?" asked Viviane.

"Yes I did, let me go get my stuff." and Naruto went inside his house got his stuff and quickly got out. He then walked up to Titania hugged her and thanked her for everything and he shook Oberon's hand and thanked him as well.

Viviane opened a magic circle. "Naruto this magic circle will take you to London airport where you can take a direct flight to Kuoh. You need to enter legally so there isn't any trouble later."

Naruto suddenly pulled her into a big hug and said, "Thank you for everything Vivi. I'll call regularly."

"Of course you are, you know better than to make your big sister angry, right?" asked Viviane with an extremely scary grin. The grin that to this day still made Naruto almost shit his pants.

"O-Of course I know better." stated Naruto with a shaky grin. "Well I better get going, see ya!" said Naruto as he stepped in the teleportation circle.

* * *

**Whew that was my longest chapter yet, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. The rest of Naruto's harem will be revealed in the next chapter so if you have some last minute suggestions, by all means give them. If you want to see what Galatine and Salvation, Naruto's armor looks like the links are on my profile. As always review if you can, it helps me out a lot.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Settling in

**Hello again everyone. Here's a brand new chapter. Sorry for the later than usual update, I had to study for some tests and I rethought the direction of this fic. At first I was mostly going to follow cannon light novel storyline. But now there will be some divergences. The cannon will still happen but that doesn't meant that Naruto will be involved in every event, sometimes he's going to have to deal with his own goals and problems. As such Naruto will be creating his own group with the goal of peace in mind. Hence the change of the fic name. He will have alliances with other factions. Also the scale of this fic is going to be larger based on who Naruto recruits into his group. Maybe I'll even eventually have his group become a faction but that's still a long ways into the future. Also please read the author's note in the end, it's going to contain some important information. Other than that not much else to say so let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Highscool DxD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Settling in**

When Naruto exited the circle he found himself in the London airport bathroom. He exited the bathroom and along with Aria headed towards the plane. Getting on the plane was not a problem. Naruto was a rich man so he flew in first class, of course, and with a little "incentive" no one objected to Aria flying with Naruto. So Naruto settled into his seat with Aria nestled into his lap. He would have preferred to simply teleport to Kuoh but going through legal channels was necessary.

So as Naruto waited for the plane to take of he went trough his schedule. When he lands in Kuoh he will first meet with the realtor who will be waiting for him a the airport. He already decided to buy a plot of land with a mansion. Apparently it was pretty large plot of land with a recently built built beautiful mansion on it. It was built a couple months ago but the owner died before he even had a chance to move in so the land, along with a house was sold by his children.

After meeting the realtor he would have to introduce himself to the land supervisor. And the day after he would have to go to school. Damn he really hated Viviane right now. He thought he was done with school after he finished the academy but she "insisted" that he would need at least a high school diploma. She event tried to force him to go to collage after but he managed to persuade her that it would only get in the way of his quest. Plus he was already rich so there was no need for him to go to collage. In the end she relented but forced him to finish high school.

Suddenly a voice disrupted his thoughts, "Excuse me but is that a real wolf?" asked a female voice from the seat next to him. He turned to the speaker a beautiful woman sitting next to him. She was around 5'6'', long black hair tied in a bun and hazel eyes.. She was wearing a business suit with a skirt. The top two buttons on her blouse were unbuttoned so he noticed her breast. She had decent C-cup breasts by the way. But what draw his attention the most were here long and beautiful legs dressed in sheer nylons.

Naruto quickly recomposed himself and looked the woman in the eyes. "Yes she is." answered Naruto with a charming smile that made the woman blush.

"O-oh what's her name?"

"Her name is Aria and by the way my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?"

"My name is Linda Wyatt. Nice to meet you Naruto.." she said with a seductive smile.

"Well this flight is going to be great now that a beautiful and intelligent woman is sitting next to me." flirted Naruto a bit. "So why are you going to Kuoh?"

"I have to conclude some business, you?"

"'I'm actually moving there."

And so during the flight Naruto and Linda exchanged compliments and flirted with each other. She was being very forward with her interest in him. She was subtly touching him, leaning so he could take a glance at her cleavage. But Naruto was experienced in the art of flirting so played hard to get, even if he wanted to rip her clothes and fuck her right then and there he waited till she decided to take a bolder step.

The waiting payed of as she eventually took a piece of paper and wrote something on it and gave it to Naruto. She then stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Naruto took the note and read it and it said, "Bathroom in five minutes." Naruto just smiled and waited 5 minutes then he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

**LEMON WARNING, SKIP IF YOUR NOT OF LEGAL AGE.**

Once he got inside the woman jumped him and started kissing him savagely. Naruto hastily locked the door and got into it. He kissed the woman back and stuck his tongue in her mouth and she accepted it. Naruto grabbed her ass and lifted her with his hands. The woman yelped at the at the sudden act, but she understood what he was trying to do and wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto opened his zipper and freed his large 8 inch penis.

He then proceeded to move Linda's panties to the side and started rubbing his dick on her pussy. While he was doing that, Naruto added a small bit of mana to his mouth, his hands and his penis. He then proceeded to give her a slow and sensual kiss while fondling the woman's ass. Mana increased the sensitivity of the woman by a lot so she came from just that hard. As her vagina orgasmed, her juices covered her panties and Naruto's cock.

Naruto was getting tired of teasing her so he shoved his penis completely in to her in one go and hit her womb. After that action she came again hard. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes almost rolled back to in her head. Naruto then continued to fuck her. At first he used slow and varied thrusts, after she got used to his dick he upped the pace. Naruto started plowing her from as many different angles as he could. The whole time Linda was moaning, very loudly. She also came a lot of times.

After about fifteen minutes of him thrusting while alternating between slow and fast speeds he finally reached his limit. "I'm about to come Linda." he said to her.

The woman was so out of it that she barely answered, "I-i-inside, do it inside!"

"Okay you asked for it." Naruto quickly used a contraceptive spell that Oberon taught him, shoved his penis into her womb as hard as he could and came with great force. His transformation affected even his sexual capabilities so as a result he could cum like a horse, as many times as he wanted.

He came into her so hard that her stomach bloated which cause several more smaller orgasms from Linda. He then set her down on the toilet and took a good look at her. She looked absolutely exhausted. Her clothes were disheveled, and she was very sweaty. She looked completely out of it with a "fucked stupid" grin on her face. Her stomach was bloated and sperm was dripping from her gaping pussy. Naruto could go at it a lot more but Linda couldn't even after one time she was quickly spent.

**LEMON OVER**

* * *

"Hey Linda you okay? Do you need any help?" asked Naruto.

"Go.. Be there in 5." she answered with the same expression she had earlier.

Naruto nodded and exited the bathroom. As he walked to his seat he saw the jealous looks the men gave him and the wanting looks the women gave him. He just smirked to himself, they no doubt heard everything. It really wasn't a surprise, Linda was really loud. It didn't bother Naruto he wasn't shy at all. He sat back into his seat and Aria got into his lap quickly and dozed off.

After 10 minutes Linda hobbled over to her seat gave Naruto a dopey grin and promptly passed out. Naruto took that as his cue and nodded of himself.

**[Couple of hours later]**

By the time Naruto woke up the plane was landing. So he woke up Aria and got his stuff. The plain landed without any trouble. He said goodbye to Linda, who gave him her phone number and told him she was going ti be in Kuoh for a week, and exited the plain. He looked in the crowd and saw someone holding up a sign with his name. 'Must be the realtor' thought Naruto and headed towards the person.

He was an unremarkable man of average height, black hair and brown eyes. "Good afternoon sir. Are you Uzumaki Naruto by any chance?" he inquired.

"Yes my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

"Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Yasutora Kenji a pleasure to meet you." he said and shook hands with Naruto. "I already have a car waiting for us sir so let's go."

Naruto followed the man and got into the car. The ride was a boring affair. Kenji was trying to butter him up and such so he barely paid attention. When they arrived at the mansion, Naruto was amazed. It was absolutely beautiful two story mansion with a main house and two guest houses. The walkway was arranged with various plants and bushes. There was a huge garage to the right of the mansion. Behind it was a huge plot of land and to the left of the mansion was a lake and behind it a forest.

Naruto quickly signed the deed and payed for the house. Apparently the garage was full of extremely expensive cars and bikes which come free with the deed to the mansion. The house was fully furnished with state of the art furniture, lights, heating and cooling systems and electronics. He went upstairs and found the biggest room. It was more like a penthouse apartment then a room.

It had a very large bedroom with a king sized bed a large tv hanging on the wall and a music system. It also had it's own bathroom which was huge as well by the way. Another door led to an office right above the entrance and had a balcony as well. The office had two large bookshelves, one filled with books and the odder happy. It also had a large mahogany desk and a chair fit for a ruler of a country. The desk also had a computer with a huge 4k monitor. The computer seemed to be state of the art. There was a memo on the table saying that this was a supercomputer and that it was stored above the room and specially cooled.

Naruto wondered who the this guy was. Very few people in the world would need a supercomputer in their house.

So Naruto unpacked and decided to live on the top floor. He explored the house some more and found out that there was a pool and a jacuzzi behind the mansion. There was also a huge basement, but it was empty at the moment. Naruto would find a use for it later.

* * *

**[In the garage]**

He also went to he garage and was simply in awe when he entered it. It was a collectors heaven. A red Factory Five Mk3 Roadster Cobra Replica with a white sporting stripe down the middle, a red Ford GT, black on black Lamborghini Reventón, black and blue Bugatti Veyron SS, white Audi R8 GT, Aston Martin DB9. But there were 2 that really stood out. Two very old but extremely expensive cars. A black 1954 Mercedes-Benz 300SL and a 1964 Aston Martin DB5, and yes it's the one James Bond drove.

There were also three great bikes parked here. The first was a black 1973 Kawasaki Z900A1. The second was a black 1948 Vincent Black Shadow. And the third, Naruto's favorite one, was black with white accents Yamada RD350LC.

Once Naruto got over the shock he was overwhelmed with excitement, he just couldn't wait to try out everything in here, but there were more pressing matters. He used his telekinesis to sense powerful beings in this town. He felt some fallen angels gathered together, also some church agents but the most powerful signature wasn't either of those. It was a large number number of devils grouped together. That was most likely where the land owner was. So he found a map and saw that he devils were in Kuoh academy actually. 'Well that makes things easier' thought Naruto.

He decided to go to Kuoh academy right now rather than tomorrow. But first he had to decide what he should he drive first. After a few minutes he decided to drive the Yamaha motorcycle. He sat on it started it up and headed towards the school. The ride there was extremely enjoyable.

**[At Kuoh academy]**

By the time Naruto arrived school was ending. He parked his motorcycle and promptly ignored all the looks of wonder, jealousy and lust from the student. He entered the school and followed the signs to the directors office. There he introduced him self and the director told him when to come tomorrow and to what class. He also told him to pick up his uniform from the secretary.

After picking up his uniform he headed towards the largest Devil signature in the area. He walked around the school and found an old building. He entered it and headed towards the strongest signature. He located it in a room on the second floor. As he approached the room he saw that the sign on the door said Occult research club. 'Not very subtle is it.' thought Naruto.

He knocked on the door and someone immediately opened it. It was young small girl with white hair and amber eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wore a Kuoh academy girls' uniform without the cape. She looked really cute and reminded him of a cat. 'So she's a Nekomata, no a Nekoshou.' thought Naruto as he felt her with his power.

She stepped aside and motioned Naruto to come in. Naruto was a little startled but deduced that they felt him coming so he entered the room and looked around. It was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls.

He noticed three other people in this room. The first one was a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The second person was a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

But it was the last person who truly caught his interest. She was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore the Kuoh academy girls' outfit as well.

Her hair reminded him of his mother and if there was one thing he inherited from his father it was his love of women with read hair therefor as soon as he locked eyes with her he felt an instant attraction towards her.

* * *

**[Rias pov]**

Rias was relaxing in the clubroom after school with her peerage. Akeno was making tea, Koneko was eating sweets and Kiba was reading a book of some kind.

"Here's your tea Bucho." said Akeno as she served the tea to everyone

"Thank you." said Rias and just as she was about to take a sip she felt a massive signature enter the school. She was so shocked that she spilled her tea. She felt the signature making it's way here. Whatever or whoever this was it was very powerful, but she never felt anything like that before. She had no idea what this person was.

"Is everything alright buchou?" asked Akeno with a concerned expression.

"Someone strong is coming here, be prepared." said Rias with strictness in her voice.

Instantly everyone in the room went tense and waited. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Koneko opened it and stepped aside. Suddenly a young man entered the room.

He was a tall young man with spiky blonde hair reaching his shoulders reminding her of a lions mane. He looked to be incredibly athletic. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He also wore blue jeans and black shoes. But what instantly got her attention were his crystal blue eyes staring directly into hers. She was mesmerized and just couldn't look away.

Akeno suddenly coughed and Rias recomposed herself.

**[Naruto pov]**

Naruto snapped back to attention after hearing the young woman cough.

"Hello my name is Rias Gremory. Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

"Oh hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto a pleasure to meat you all." said Naruto with a charming smile. And I'm here to announce my presence in Kuoh. I am the champion of the Lady of the Lake."

Rias was caught of guard with his announcement. "C-c-champion? I-I see. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. This is my peerage Naruto-san. This is my queen Akeno Himejima., my knight Kiba Yuuto and my rook Koneko Toujo."

Naruto then greeted everyone else and turned back to Rias.

"Please address me casually and without honorifics, I dislike them. I also came to say that I'm going to be living here and going to this school from now on.." said Naruto.

"I see. In that case there's no problem as long as you don't go around causing trouble we are going to be fine. And I would like to formally welcome you to Kuoh Naruto."

"Thank you. I should go, I still have to finish unpacking. Oh and before I leave would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow after school Rias?" asked Naruto with a charming smile.

Rias was shocked at his confidence. She had never been asked out before now so the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "W-w-wha!?"

"I asked if you would go out with me tomorrow?"

Rias was still shocked so she just nodded her head up and down.

"Great, then I'll pick you up tomorrow after school. See ya." said Naruto and walked out with Rias still standing in a shocked state.

'Tomorrow is going to be a great day' thought Naruto as he headed home.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Picture of Naruto's mansion is on my profile. That was the first and last lemon you're going to see done with a random girl. I would like your thoughts on it, whether it was good or bad and whether or not I should write more in the future. There's also a poll on my profile about who will Naruto recruit into his faction so go and vote. And the harem will also be decided when the poll closes. Leave a review if you can, they help me out a lot.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
